


Illusion

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, Simulated Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dennis' love is not an illusion, though his partner's vessel is. His consummation of this relationship is also not an illusion but the circumstances are.





	Illusion

   Dennis had fallen in love with an illusion, but his passion was not some trick of smoke and mirrors. It was real, even if it was embedded in unreality. Tonight, he planned to consummate that passion unto his illusion, his beautiful, beautiful illusion. It was a sick fantasy, perhaps, but he was excited nonetheless.

   The thrill of the battle pounded in his heart. It was a sort of foreplay, it was disguised as training. He was running simulations in the privacy of his own room. It was quiet night, and he was anything but. His blood hummed in his veins red-hot, and so much to say, so much excitement, blurted out of his throat.

   Dennis had begun this mock duel with a field card to begin with. He had to set the mood right. He had fantasied all through his youth, how his virginity might be taken and under what circumstances. His younger years had flip-flopped between men and women; wedding nights and nights with no sobriety. However, with a level head and quite some romance between him, he knew that tonight was the night, so he had chosen a big top field with a circus feel. Seeing all the lights around him, pumped him up. The stars glittered around him as trapezes swung to and from. It was perfect.

   He slapped his final card unto his duel disk and made the sacrifice: he XYZ summoned that whom he had been waiting for the whole, electric night: Entermage Trapeze Magician.

   Sure, Dennis could have de-activated his duel mode on his Duel Disc and summoned his Trapeze Magician for the sake of it. He had done that with his other cards, for example summoning his green top-hat from a spell card, but he had to earn Trapeze Magician’s presence. Part of the allure was the spectacle, after all.

   Dennis adored the way the overlay units would light up like fireworks. Dennis sucked in a breath and he waited. The lights on his Duel Disc glowed pink, white and blue. Then, his scarified monsters turned into a shatter of stardust. Drums rolled from the speakers, but they sounded so close, so real, like they were in Dennis’ ear.

   In a twirl, his beloved took centre stage: his love, Trapeze Magician. It looked around and was confused. Dennis smiled. He lowered his arm.

   “No duel today, my friend.” he told it.

   It turned his head up at him. Dennis smiled.

   “I have something better.” Dennis continued.

   Though, he doubted that Trapeze Magician had some sort of precursor of what something better would be. After all, its programming was fight and to entertain. Well, Dennis supposed he would be entertained in the perverse sense rather soon. But, he knew that Trapzese Magician wouldn’t know that. At least, not until they went through the motions and Dennis’ thinking got hazy there. He felt his pants tighten and arousal flush through him with his next breath.

   He smiled again. Keen and deviant. His heart pounded, so he approached. He laced one hand one each of Trapeze Magician’s shoulders. Trapeze Magician looked down on him. Its head titled the other way. It behaved like a curious, ball-jointed doll. Dennis was excited. Awkwardly, Trapeze Magician mimicked.

   “I love you.” Dennis said.

   The lights behind Trapeze Magician’s face lit up and glowed. Soft and serene. I know.

   Dennis laughed. He could feel his beloved Duel Monster’s soul emanated. His wrists were slightly warmed by the lukewarm heartbeat that he knew Trapeze Magician possessed.

   “Do you love me too?” Dennis asked.

   Trapeze Magician nodded enthusiastically. A musical trill, like a jingle, came out of its mouth.

   “Good, good…” Dennis murmured.

   Slowly, Dennis looked up. He looked up with longing and yearning in his eyes. Trapeze Magician looked down on him. Behind its mask, underneath its mask, across its mask, there was nothing. Dennis knew there was nothing. Trapeze Magician was an illusion. A very complex and technical illusion birthed from technology and imagination but, Dennis decided to misconstrue all of that. He chose to believe that behind its mask, under its mask, across its mask was all its true face and its true face was loving and just as in love as he was.

   Dennis got up on tip-toes, then whispered: “Because I’m going to prove I love you, and I would appreciate it if you prove your love back to me.”

   He then bumped his lips unto Trapeze Magician’s mouth. It cooed quietly and bumped the whole of its face back. Dennis laughed. A joyous bubble in his throat. Then, a bump became a kiss and Dennis held his monster steady. This was it. This was already perfect. He could feel his lust in his veins, white hot beneath his skin, and he couldn’t wait.

   But, good things came to those who wait, or so they say, and Dennis intended to cum.

   So, Dennis decided to take his first step of preparation towards his agenda. He was very delicate with his Duel Disc. One false move with it and he would disable not only the Field Spell, but Trapeze Magician itself and that would be a disaster. Or a tease. He wasn’t certain. It would likely be a touch lonely though, so he decided to take care as he removed it from his arm. Its low whirr dissipated from his ears as he sat it down and pushed it aside with his toe. Trapeze Magician watched him as he did that.

   Then slowly, very slowly, Dennis unhooked his arms from over Trapeze Magician’s shoulders. He placed his hands on his monster’s breast and removed his lips from Trapeze Magician’s mouth. He lowered himself onto the ball of his feet. He smiled. Bittersweet. Trapeze Magician was warm but not as warm as he; a vivacious and lusty human.

   Dennis pecked Trapeze Magician’s mouth once more. His lips were tingly. Trapeze Magician slackened; its arms falling to its side. Trapeze Magician tasted like nothing but faintly, Dennis imagined that it tasted like heaven: sweet and satisfying. Dennis swallowed.

   Dennis returned his hands to himself. He faltered, for a moment. Was this it? Was this really how he wanted to consecrate himself for the first time? Before someone whom he could only imagine as warm and loving.

   He shook himself from such sour thinking. Humans were the real monsters. Just look at he. He was a vital cog in the machination of war. He could have saved so much suffering had he just disobeyed orders. He did rebel eventually, but it was too late and all he got for his punishment, was not enough. So, he had secluded himself. He had embraced the eccentric he had always meant to be.

   He loved Trapeze Magician. He loved his ace monster to the moon and back. He had so many precious memories. Good, bad, sweet, bitter: a whole array. The only one who had stuck by him from beginning to the end. Someone who wouldn’t judge him the way he judges himself. Someone who wouldn’t judge him the way his fellow humans would judge him.

   Only a gaming piece could love him like he needed to be loved. Dennis was fine with that.

   So, Dennis unbuttoned his jacket and cast it aside. His Duel Monster looked curiously over his shoulder. It pointed at the jacket. Dennis clicked his tongue.

   “No, for what we’re about to do, we won’t be needing that.” Dennis said.

   A flash of iridescent colours crossed Trapeze Magician’s face. It didn’t seem to compute, but Dennis was certain they would come to an understanding soon. He would take long and gentle care to explain.

   Dennis unbuttoned his blouse. Slowly, he revealed his shoulders and then his upper chest and he kept gradually exposing more and more of his pale and freckled skin. He smiled even though it was crisper in his room than he imagined. But, he knew he would be getting very warm, very soon.

   Trapeze Magician’s face continued to light up. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet: all sorts of colours in all sorts of patterns like a puzzled aurora. It began to trill as well.

   Dennis laughed. “Don’t worry, dear, I’m not cold.”

   The colours became more of an eye strain now. It was adorable. Trapeze Magician was really concerned for its master. Either that, or it was beginning to conceptualise things beyond its programming. Things such as love and eroticism. Or, perhaps, it was trying to communicate that it couldn’t fathom such things. But Dennis had faith.

   “Please,” Dennis begged, “let me.”

   The colours softened. The trills became less defined, more pleasing unto the ear. Dennis could feel a mix of guilt and want inside of him. Perhaps he shouldn’t. Perhaps it was wrong. Perhaps it was exactly everything he had ever hoped from a partner of any sort.

   Dennis kissed Trapeze Magician’s chin. Trapeze Magician looked down on him, curiously.

   “That’s called kissing. Humans kiss to show affection. But, you already know that.” Dennis said.

   After all, they had kissed plenty of times. He had kissed his card good night every night since he decided that he was in love it. He had even kissed Trapeze Magician in the middle of a show once. He did it to rile the cameras and goodness, that had worked a treat. He had caused quite a storm of controversy there, but his fellow ex-Lancers had covered him, even though he had done it to confirm the rumours. They loved him. They just didn’t want to love the part of him that loved Trapeze Magician.

   “But here’s something you may not know,” Dennis continued, “kissing can lead to sex. And sex is why I called you here tonight.”

   Dennis blushed. Sex. It was such a simple word but sometimes, like now, it was clinical. After all, sex was depicted as taboo even between the both normal humans. Right now, it was embarrassing because what he was imagining was not that. He wasn’t imagining some sort of penetration of the anus or vagina. He was imagining something he had used to lull his lust in the past.

   After all, this was fantasy come to life and Dennis was an actor. Of course, had practice. Though, practice for sex was masturbation and masturbation was often depicted as pathetic. But not in the theatre of Dennis’ mind’s eye.

   He and Trapeze Magician had been in a committed relationship for quite sometime but for the beginning, well for most of that, Dennis couldn’t quite commit to a more primal relationship with his ace monster. He had to ease himself in it. He had to have dreams first. Then he could have realities. That’s how it worked, right? Part of that process of coming to terms with wanting something carnal from something like Trapeze Magician was that he needed to know what he could and couldn’t expect from his beloved illusion.

   To begin with, the fantasies that would accompany his more unrestrained moments by midnight, were unrealistic. These were things like Trapeze Magician developing sentience or some other rigid form of humanity and being bedded like that. It was more virginal. It was more akin to the sober wedding nights Dennis would imagine prior to settling on his fated partner.

   These were fantasies where he bottomed, really. Where he imagined himself getting penetrated by a penis that, by some miracle, belonged to Trapeze Magician. It was fluid and magical for it wasn’t awkward. It was, essentially, sex between two humans. That had been good to start with but once Dennis had worn down that fantasy, he decided to escalate.

   The next round of fantasies that Dennis would entertain, were more akin to how he would imagine a wild night of debauchery and liquor. Those fantasies didn’t last long because they were unrealistic in a different way. They treated Trapeze Magician like a sex doll. No warmth, no fluidity. It was just a spatter of cum on something frigid and hard.

   Trapeze Magician wasn’t like that. It was warm and soulful. Sex would – had to – mean something between them. Dennis was certain.

   So, Dennis’ masturbatory fantasies evolved and have now become something a lot closer to how he hoped and imagined tonight would play out. Awkward, adorable, lukewarm but memorable. Sweet like vanilla, really.

   Dennis took a sharp breath. Even just momentarily remembering those fantasies, as embarrassing as they were, were enough to cause another jolt of arousal in him. His pants tightened, and he shivered. Anticipation racing down his spine as his fingers unhooked his belt from his waist. 

   “Sex involves a lot. Kissing, embracing, weird noises. It takes a lot of energy but its special. More special than a kiss.” Dennis said, and he swallowed. His voice faltered. He trembled. Lust began to consume him.

   Trapeze Magician trilled.

   “I-I’m going to make love to you.” Dennis announced.

   He placed a hand on Trapeze Magician’s breast. He dragged his hand down. Trapeze Magician watched curiously. Fabric of Trapeze Magician’s cape which draped over it was soft and silky. It rippled and crumpled underneath Dennis’ hand. It felt so real. It was real. Dennis was certain. So, he steeled himself. He licked his lips and he pushed aside Trapeze Magician’s cape.

   Trapeze Magician’s body was unnatural. It was cold to the touch and felt like steel, but Dennis didn’t mind. He smiled softly to himself.

   “Please, let me touch you like I’ve dreamt.” Dennis asked.

   Trapeze Magician trilled softly; facing glowing with demure iridescence.

   Dennis then parted the décor on its hips. It was scratchy to the touch. Dennis got down on his knees. Trapeze Magician tilted its head.

   “Sh…” Dennis murmured.

   He puckered his lips and closed his eyes. He kissed Trapeze Magician’s crotch. It was a somewhat cold sensation and one that was smooth. Dennis slowly drew forth his tongue. He tentatively licked Trapeze Magician. It cooed confused.

   “Shhh.” Dennis murmured; his tone harsher this time, but not meaning to.

   He was determined to “eat out” what was present, even though there was nothing. But, he didn’t mind. So, he became bolder and daring. He grew sloppy. Saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth. He slobbered on Trapeze Magician’s chassis. Eventually, Trapeze Magician realised it ought to spread its legs a little wider.

   Dennis hummed. He came closer and rested one hand on the diamond-shaped shield atop Trapeze Magician’s knee joint. His movements with his mouth became wilder. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he liked it. With his other hand, he took Trapeze Magician’s hand and guided it atop his head.

   Trapeze Magician rested its massive, gloved appendage atop Dennis’ hand. It cooed. It made brilliant colours flash across its mask. The cooing began as awkward and simulated and maybe it was Dennis’ imagination, but he could have sworn he heard off-key notes of arousal. But it couldn’t have been because Trapeze Magician tugged on his hair and that made him moan.

   Dennis couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this like he had always hoped. He couldn’t believe he had his mouth on his partner’s crotch. It was both disgusting and beautiful. It wasn’t like his dreams, it was better.

   But, he had to do more. So, he – with some reluctance – dropped his mouth from Trapeze Magician’s crotch. He got up from both knees and kissed Trapeze Magician passionately. Trapeze Magician was surprised at first. Its body stiffened; drool dripped down its chassis and its legs. Dennis hooked an arm around its skinny waist and brought it closer.

   If Trapeze Magician couldn’t be burning hot by itself, then Dennis would simply had to share the heat of his arousal.

   Trapeze Magician returned the embrace. Its body did not soften, but it did come to accept Dennis’ movements. Erratic and completely unlike anything from any of their shows. But, it made Dennis smile, so it had to be good. Trapeze Magician was beginning to feel ‘good’. It, as a creature of zeroes and ones, didn’t really know what ‘good’ felt like outside of that which had been programmed: the thrill of victory, the pain of death. Things like that.

   This. Whatever this was. Was not something it understood as ‘good’ or ‘bad’ but it knew what a smile was, and it knew that look in Dennis’ eyes as a sublime joy so therefore, what this was. It had to be ‘good’ and therefore it ought to ‘enjoy’ itself. After all, this seemed to be some sort of battle. There was biting though, Trapeze Magician had never been attacked like this before. So lovingly, so gently.

   Dennis kissed Trapeze Magician passionately. He was completely and utterly infatuated with his partner. He hoped that the same could be said in reverse. Trapeze Magician awkwardly held Dennis’ waist and pressed its head forward. Dennis forced his tongue unto the sleek, downward curve of Trapeze Magician’s face. The tip of which flickered in between the grooves that formed Trapeze Magician’s mouth.

   Dennis liked it. He liked the chinks of imagined machinery. He liked that it seemed clean. It was only his drool that he had to wipe off and Trapeze Magician was effectively tasteless too. There were no bad odours or flavours. It was just nothingness. Really, there were more benefits to having sex with monsters than there was humans.

   Another flush of arousal sent shivers down Dennis’ spine. He smiled. He could feel his dick in his pants strain against the fabric of his slacks. He let one hand slipped beneath his waistline. He fondled his bulge. Muscle memory, masturbatory and unsatisfactory, coursed through him but he had something better than those false images of a false image. He smiled.

   He inhaled deeply and with his exhale, came fragments of lust itself unto his beloved. He was uncertain as to how to get into a more comfortable position. He had imagined everything before: doggy, sixty-nine, against a wall but he knew he needed something chaste. Otherwise, future endeavours like this would be difficult. So, he decided on missionary, but now the question was how to get Trapeze Magician beneath him.

   So, Dennis looked up and he grabbed Trapeze Magician’s wrists. “Please.” He begged.

   Trapeze Magician trilled, uncertain. Bluish colours flashed across Trapeze Magician’s face.

   “Trust me, please.” Dennis said. “You trust me, don’t you?”

   Trapeze Magician nodded.

    Dennis grinned. “Then you’ll let me do this.”

    Dennis tugged on Trapeze Magician’s wrists again and lowered himself. Dramatically, Trapeze Magician took the cue and came crashing down. Dennis laughed as he made room for Trapeze Magician.

   “You’re so cute.” he complimented.

   Dennis lifted himself slightly. His knees either side of Trapeze Magician. He pulled down his slacks and his underwear. His erection poked through and strained against the flat of his stomach. Freckles here and there, as well as a bush of scraggly red-brown hair behind his testicles. He straddled Trapeze Magician. It looked up at him soundlessly and then down. It tried to understand this part of Dennis. Perhaps, in its programming, it had thought that humans would be like monsters. Some had breasts, some did not. But, they all possessed nothing underneath the loincloths or at the pelvic joints. However, clearly, Dennis was an irregularity.  

   “This is it.” Dennis said. “This is the climax.”

   Trapeze Magician tilted its head. There was a soft array of colours throughout its face. Dennis liked the colours though. They were always such pretty, mesmerising colours.

   “This is where, I will – no, we will – climax.” Dennis said.

   Trapeze Magician trilled.

   “If this were a show,” Dennis began, “this would be the part our audiences hold their breaths and wait for the final moment, so they can begin their applause.”

   Trapeze Magician trilled excitedly.

   Dennis leaned in and pecked Trapeze Magician’s cheek. “But first, we must give them their cue.”

   He drew back and lifted one of Trapeze Magician’s legs over his shoulder. He gave his first thrust. It was weird and tentative. It wasn’t beautifully synchronised like in his hopes and dreams, but it was oddly grounding. After all, this was already based on a lovely lie, there was no reason to add more salt to the stinging wound that was truth and reality.

   Trapeze Magician blistered with lights and noises. Unable to tell if it was being attacked or not.

   “Don’t – I’m not!” Dennis blurted out, so he ceased his jibbering. His eyes drew in downward, away from Trapeze Magician. “Am I hurting you?”

   Trapeze Magician crawled upwards. Its spine bending forward unnaturally. It looked at Dennis. Hurt? Hurt? Was this a battle after all?

   “I’m just trying to show you my love like how some humans, humans like myself,” Dennis mumbled, and cruel thoughts filled his mind, “show love.”

   Nasty. Disgusting. Guilty. All sorts of things like that filled his mind but, he tried his best to banish them. He knew Trapeze Magician loved him. He was certain Trapeze Magician loved him. Surely Trapeze Magician could love him like this: limbs entangled, erotic and lewd, and completely unconventional except in Dennis’ mind where this was the convention as eccentric as it was.

   The lights that blinked on Trapeze Magician’s face were apologetic or was Dennis simply anthropomorphising his partner.

   “Please?” Dennis begged. “Don’t you want to entertain the world?” He paused. He thought himself the only world to Trapeze Magician that needed to be entertained, but his voice was so weak when he finally mustered a mere murmur: “…Me?”

   Trapeze Magician stroked the side of Dennis’ face. This time, it initiated the kiss. Dennis blinked. His heart skipped a beat. Elation filled his veins and it soon twisted with arousal. Trapeze Magician bumped its face against Dennis’ lips and he couldn’t be more joyous for it.

   Dennis took a breath. They were back in business again. So, he gave his second thrust and Trapeze Magician was far more perceptive to it. Its head rolled back, and the glow of its face was bright. The trilling and cooing was like the jingling of bells. Everything about it was symphonic and a perfect delight for Dennis.

   Dennis thrusted again. It was enthralling to feel himself so free with his emotions and his lust. He had felt for so long that it would be too taboo to engage in such play, but apparently not. Instead, it was anything but.

   His blood blistered in his veins. His erect cock rubbed against the underside of Trapeze Magician’s chassis. It lifted for him and seemed to enjoy itself. It was wonderful. Trapeze Magician was so responsive now to Dennis’ touches. It was marvellous.

   The smell of sweat was in the air, but this wasn’t the smell of sweat earned in an Entertainment Duel. This was the smell of sex. Musky and tempting: a dour aphrodisiac when it should not be at all. Dennis loved it.

   So, he thrusted and thrust again. Each hump was grandiose. He found himself moaning and getting lost in the action. He got lost in the thrill and lust. It was awesome. This was better than he had ever dreamed. This was his reality. It was all else who were stuck in some sick unreality where love could not be love; where lust could not be lust.

   All over him, he burned. He was so warm. He felt hotter than the sun. He felt like his love and his lust burned with the intensity of a thousand lights. He could feel the sweat on his body and the tangling emotions that came with the preparation of an orgasm. He couldn’t wait.

  He could feel it build up behind his ears; he could feel it build up under his skin. It was inevitable. He looked down on Trapeze Magician whose beautiful, pristine face grinned. It always grinned but tonight, under the haze of lust and musk, it seemed like a different grin than usual. No, it was a different grin than usual. It had to be. It had a cheeky element. An overjoyed element. It had a sexual definition.

   Dennis took a breath. He was weary. After all, he had been the one doing most the work. Trapeze Magician had just lain there, reacting really, but that had been expected. After all, its coding didn’t know what any of this was supposed to be. After all, the manufacturing of Duel Monsters had most certainly not been intended for this purpose. But Dennis didn’t mind. It been fun to improvise, even if it had had its worrying moments.

   He threw his head back and with a penultimate thrust, he found himself moaning. His cock leaking pre-cum. He smiled. Trapeze Magician stared at the fluid. It had seen blood before, but it had never seen a fluid like this. It bent forward a little and watched how the fluid moved sluggishly.

   “Don’t worry, my love, this is just the confetti.” Dennis lied.

   Dennis leaned in and Trapeze Magician recognised the behaviour again. Together, their lips met in the middle. Dennis moaned unto the plasticky face of his beloved. Trapeze Magician hummed. The vibrations on Dennis’ lips were beautiful. He liked it. the soft, buzzing rhythm that matched the phosphenes that lit up his eyelids when Trapeze Magician began to communicate with its lights.

   This was it. This was Dennis’ cue. He was giddy inside. He hoped Trapeze Magician felt the same. His heart beat erratic and he opened his mouth.

   “It’s… showtime.” he breathed.

   He delivered one last thrust unto Trapeze Magician. Its chassis was hard. Dennis’ dick was not accustomed to such ill bearings, but he tried onwards regardless. A little bit of pain brought out more of the pleasure, like a pinch of salt in cake batter.

   Trapeze Magician mimicked his noises. Its trilling was loud and shrill, but occasionally a note was dragged as if it were supposed to have been a moan. It was odd and out of tune, but Dennis adored it. It meant that Trapeze Magician was learning and if it could learn, then who else knows what was possible and Dennis was thrilled by the possibility.

   Regardless, for now, it took Dennis’ orgasm rather well for a creature with no natural frame of reference. Dennis’ cum splattered across the bottom of its chassis and up its sternum. Dennis panted and admired his abstract art.

   Trapeze Magician trilled sweetly. It didn’t seem to understand but it could feel its programming of victory kick in. Was this a victory? Was that blood? Dennis was happy. That is what mattered. So, therefore, Trapeze Magician would be happy to so the colours upon its mask of a face were gentle and the noises it made dulcet.

   Dennis smiled. This was it. This had been the moment he had wanted for so long and it was beautiful. Good things truly did cum to those who wait. This was a pinnacle of achievement for him; a summit of love. This completely and utterly changed the game for him. He was enamoured, and he took a good long look at how this moment played out beneath the spotlight sole for them on a stage that was just for them with an audience of no one.

   How perfect.

   “And cue,” Dennis said breathlessly, “the applause for my love and I.”


End file.
